Działasz ze mną czy przeciwko mnie ?
"Działasz ze mną czy przeciwko mnie?" - Totalnie Dramatyczna Wyspa! ''' '''Odcinek 4 Eric stał w Porcie Luzerów i polerował rakietę wstydu. Eric: Witajcie znów w Totalnie Dramatycznej Wyspie! Poprzednio nieźle się działo. Przychodzi stażysta z sokiem. Eric: 'Jak ja kocham służbę. ''Eric próbuje soku i pluje nim na Stażystę, ten ucieka z płaczem. '''Eric: '''Fuj! Wracając. Ostatnio w TDW! : Allisyn powoli jest wkurzona, zachowaniem Milo. Kłótnią Sue i Shanica'i w którą wciągnęły już nawet Debby. Jeju! Ta dziewczyna serio ma problemy! Ha! Druga drużyna nie ma lepiej. Chyna powoli zostaje miss wypadku. Nie śpi w nocy przez Camille a później zostaje ciężko poturbowana przez Bteh! Bteh okazała się w ogóle nie potrzebną pomocniczką więc.. Dostała "PaPa!". Zadanie polegało na znalezieniu Mikołaja, ściemnionego moim zdaniem. Żadna drużyna tego dobrze nie wykonała. Przez jedną nawet stołówka się rozwaliła. Drugim zadaniem było zjeżdżanie na sankach. Allisyn i Chyna stały się kulami śnieżnymi a Destiny wezwała Szwadron Jednorożców. WTF? Gdzie ja pracuje! Ostatecznie, to Milo, zmora Allisyn poleciał do domu. Chcecie się przekonać co dalej? Oglądajcie dalej. Totalnie! Dramatyczną! Wyspę! ' Chatka Jednorożców <3 140px|right Drużyna mimo że miała tyle samo zawodników co Nie Ogarniam była w rozsypce po stracie zawodnika. Część była porozrzucana po wyspie. Właściwie nadal są w łazience w kolejce przed Chyna'ą. Reszta drużyny siedziała sobie i rozmawiała o swojej przegranej. Allisyn: Aaa.. Destiny: '''Co się stało? '''Bradley: Jeszcze się pytasz? Jest nasz 8. Steven: Oj boże. Jest nas tyle samo ile przeciwników. I co w tym złego? Gabe: '''No trochę jest.. '''Allisyn: '''Znów mamy takie same szanse jak oni. To jest coś złego. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)'' Steven:' Ta drużyna przesadza. Boże.. Powoli sam chcę wrócić do domu.. '''Destiny': Ja mam większy problem! Mój jednorożec gdzieś się zgubił! Gabe: A on.. przypadkiem nie popełnił samobójstwa? Destiny: To nie ten! W jaskini gdzieś zgubiłam :< Bradley: '''Ja nie pomagam szukać! '''Allisyn: Pas.. Gabe: 'Przykro mi. '''Destiny: ':< Wiecie, mam mały sekret! Ludzie się do niej przysuneli.. '''Destiny: Raz.. mimo zakazu mamy.. połknęłam pestkę od jabłka! I co lepsze.. okazuje się.. że nic mi w brzuchu nie wyrosło :O Reszta: ... Chatka Nie Ogarniam 140px|right Tutaj także brakowało pewnej liczby osób.. Głównie tylko Tori, Triny i Chyna'y. Reszta robiła co popadnie. Camille gadała z Pierre'm, żabą. Jasper próbował zrobić kawał Ross'owi który ciągle spał. Allan ciągle marudził Relaigh'twi. Camille: '''Pierre. Masz fajne udka! <3 '''Pierre: ... Camille: Ty świntuszku, nie przy dzieciach, hihi. Pierre: '... '''Camille: '''Przykro mi. Jeżdżąc kosiarką nie wiedziałam że to twoja rodzina :< ''Pierre wyskoczył przez okno. '''Camille: Zadzwoń! <3 Jasper: Ja być największy kawalarz na świecie. Camille się na niego popatrzyła.. Camille: A niby dlaczego? Jasper: Ross jeszcze chrapać a Jasper go wynosić i wrzucić w wodę tylko jest mała problem. Camille: '''Niech zgadnę. Nie umiesz go przenieść bez budzenia go. '''Jasper: '''Taak. '''Camille: Podnieś. Jasper podniósł Ross'a. Ten się budził ale Camille przywaliła mu patelną w głowe. Camille: Haha! Teraz go możesz iść i wrzucić. Jasper ciągnął biednego Ross'a po ziemi w kierunku wyjścia. Po wyjściu Camille podeszła do chłopaków. Camille: '''Siema. Co tam moje słodziaki porabiają? '''Allan: Użalamy się nad życiem. Camille: 'Przecież wygraliśmy wyzwanie ostatnio. '''Relaigh: '''Ale jak przegramy odpadniemy następni. '''Camile: '''Uszy do góry! ''Camille im też przywaliła z patelnii a na końcu siebie też nią zawaliła. Wszyscy w pokoju stracili przytomność. Łazienka 140px|right 140px|right ''Łazienka się nie dzieliła niestety na damską i męską. Kabiny prysznicowe nie działały jak trzeba to tylko w jednej można było się umyć. Tą kabinę zajmowała Chyna. Tori i Trina stały w kolejce jako następne a dalej stała Sue, Shanica i Debby. '' '''Sue: Długo jeszcze?! Shanica: Laska! Mimo że też mi się nie chce tutaj stać to stoję i nie grymasze! Kobieta musi się umyć! Chyna: Grubaska ma racje! Chyna zaczęła gwizdać. Tori: Ja muszę siusiu! Shanica: Ale wiesz że pod prysznicem nie ma toalety O.o ? Tori: Noo.. tak ._. . Wszyscy krok do tyłu odsunęły się od Tori, prócz Triny. Trina: Nie bój się. Ja to samo robiłam <3. I jeszcze jeden krok się odsuneli. Wszedł Eric. Eric: Witajcie panienki! Wszystkie: Aaaa! Eric: Nie bójcie się! To łazienki dla wszystkich! Wszystkie: Aaaa! Eric: '''Mniejsza oto. Za parę minut na placu głównym. '''Wszystkie: Aaaa.. dobrze. Eric z z bulwersem poszedł z łazienki. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Sue: Nie wiem dlaczego.. ale Eric mnie pociąga O.o . (Pokój Zwierzeń)' Eric: '''Ona na prawdę nie wie że ja to wszystko widzę i słyszę? Haha! Samolot w przestrzeni powietrznej wysp ''W przestrzeni powierztnej wznosił się rushowy samolot. W nim siedzieli Bobbie i Ari. Bobbie kierował a Ari bawiła się swoim Pac-mobilem w wersji zabawki. Bobbie: Zabiję Erica! Miałem sam przylecieć na tą wyspę a nie w rushowym samolocie z jakąś wariatką! Ari: '''Nie mów tak o.. Heldzę! Ona wszystko słyszy. '''Bobbie: Jakiej Heldzę? Ari: No tamtej.. Bobbie spojrzał się do tyłu. Leżał tam kościotrup w zielonej sukience. Bobbie: '''A tam. Ona wygląda jak moja dziewczyna. '''Ari: !!! Czyli ty chodziłeś z kościotrupem!? Nie dobry! Ari zaczęła bić po twarzy Bobbie'go Pac-mobilem! Ten stracił kontrolę nad samolotem a samolot rozbił się na sąsiedniej wyspie od tej na której dzieje się cała akcja. Plac Główny 140px|right 140px|right Po 5 minutach przybiegli wszyscy zawodnicy na spotkanie Erica z jakąś dziwną maczugą. Eric i Chefowa zaś nie patrzyli jak przychodzą zawodnicy tylko na wielkie chmury dymu i pożar na sąsiedniej wyspie. Chyna: Ekhem. Eric? Eric: '''Tak? '''Chyna: Może tak z łaski swojej powiesz co chciałeś! Przmemoczony Ross przybiegł z portu. Ross: '''Jasper jest już martwy! '''Jasper: '''Ja? Ja nie być winny! '''Eric: Dobra, dobra. Mam do was sprawę. Allisyn: Znowu szukamy jakiegoś głupiego elfa czy teraz przypadkiem tej pizniętej Bteh? Eric: '''Nie bój się. Bteh już tutaj nie ma! Po tym jak się okazało, producenci dostali sprawę sądową za to że w show wykorzystywałem poza anteną stażystów do prób jądrowych. Zdecydowałem że zatrudnie sobie totalną dziwaczkę lub totalnego fana władzy nad światem by podpisał zrzeczenie praw do siebie i ran które mu powstaną. Będę mógł bez sądu bawić się w małe wojsko! '''Destiny: '''To gdzie oni? '''Eric: No niestety okazali się totalnymi debilami i rozbili się na sąsiedniej wyspie. Ale to nie ważne. Popłyniecie na tamtą wyspę by zdobyć dla mnie kwiat Asparktekousa. Jest mi potrzebny. Na wyspie powinniście spędzić dwa dni. Jeden na dopłynięcie a drugi na szukaniu. Która drużyna pierwsza mi jego przyniesie dostaje nietykalność. Ross: '''A co z tymi pomocnikami czy jakoś tak.. '''Eric: Nimi się nie przejmujcie. Jak wam się uda to na doczepkę ich weźmiecie. W porcie czekają 4 łódki. Dla każdej drużyny po dwa. Dobierzcie się w czwórki. Idzcie już! Zawodnicy ruszyli. Chefowa: Nie wspomniałeś im że wyspa ta jest pełna pułapek? Eric: 'Pff. Sami to odkryją! Hahaha! Pomost 140px|right 140px|right ''Zawodnicy stanęli przed 4 łódkami. Były w opłakanym stanie ale nie mogli narzekać. Czekała ich długa męczarnia wiosłowania. Po 5 minutach dobrali się w pary. U jednorożców : 1.Sue x Shanica x Debby x Allisyn i 2.Gabe x Steven x Bradley x Destiny. U Nie Ogarniam : 3.Chyna x Tori x Trina x Camille i 4.Allan x Jasper x Ross x Relaigh. Wszyscy wyruszyli. 1 łódka: Debby i Allisyn musiały wiosłować bo Sue i Shanica wciąż się kłóciły. '''Sue: '''Z tobą jest coś nie tak! '''Shanica: '''Kłamiesz ladacznico! Idź obsłuż kogoś na plaży! Sue: Przynajmniej bym miała branie a nie jak ciebie że tylko Niedźwiedzie tolerują twój zapach! '''Shanica: Używam Chanicoel! Sue: Taa, wersja dla mężczyzn! Shanica: '''Stul pysk! '''Sue: '''Zamknij się! '''Allisyn: Dość! Obie się zakmnijcie! Debby: My tutaj wiosłujemy! Chcecie się przydać to teraz wy wiosłujcie! Sue i Shanica zabrały od nich wiosła. Sue: Szybciej wisołuje! Shanica: Założysz się!? Sue: Jasne szmato! Allisyn: Zabijcie mnie! Debby: Dwie sztuki tu oto proszą! Sue i Shanica tak się biły że ich wiosła wpadły w wodę i zatonęły. 2 łódka: W tej łódce jedyny problemem była Destiny która chciała wracać na wyspę a nie płynąć na tą drugą. Destiny: Zrobię wszystko, wracajmy! Steven: Na prawdę, wszystko? Destiny: Jestem.. yy..ee.. zaręczona więc wiesz. ._. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Steven: '''Mówiąc wszystko, chodziło mi o sojusz. Teraz za jakiegoś zboczeńca mnie wezmą! '''Bradley: Wiosłuj tym wiosełkiem. Gabe: Nie mogę. Bradley: '''Dlaczego? '''Gabe: Bo dziewczyny tam nie mogą płynąć. Destiny: Pomóżmy im! <3 Bradley: Ech. Bradley rzucił im linę. Dziewczyny sobie ją do łódki przywiązały a Gabe i Bradley zaczęli mocniej wiosłować. Bradley: Lepiej? Gabe: Lepiej. 3 łódka: W tej łódce dziewczyny praktycznie gadały o paznokciach. Z wyjątkiem Chyna'y i Camille które walczyły na wiosła. Chyna: Zostaw te wiosło! Camille: Nie! Jestem z nim żonata! Chyna: O.o Mówię ci! Zostaw! Camille: 'Jak zatańczę na twoim grobie! ''Chyna przywaliła w głowę wiosłem Camille kilka razy po czym przez przypadek zawaliła też Trina'ie. '''Tori: Co ty zrobiłaś :< Chyna: Może jej się należało! Camille wskoczyła na Chyna'e przez co wypadły z łódki. Tori: O! Zostawiły wiosła! Płyniemy? <3 Trina: 'Jasne.. <3 ''Tori i Trina zaczęły płynąć bez dwóch pasażerek. Zostawiły je. Na szczęście z tyłu płynęła 4 Łódka. 4 łódka: Ross ciągle nie odzywał się do wiosłującego Jaspera. Relaigh próbował podtrzymać atmosfere z Allan'em który w rzeczywistości jeszcze bardziej ją psuł. '''Jasper: '''Przepraszać ja chciałem! No przepraszać! '''Ross: '''Pff.. '''Jasper: Co ma zrobić żeby wybaczyć? Ross: No nie wiem. Wygrać zadanie? Jasper: Tak! Wygrać wyzwanie dla Ross'a! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Ross: Prze głupiego Jaspera mi się fryzura popsuła! Poza tym muszę kogoś wykorzystać by zostać dłużej w programie! Allan: Mam wszystko w nosie! Relaigh: 'Dlaczego? Ty zawsze jesteś taki? '''Allan: '''Jestem jaki jestem. Nie zmienisz tego! ''Zobaczyli bijące się w wodzie Chyna'e i Camille. '''Ross: Pomóc wam? Chyna: 'Pff. A jak myślisz? ''Ross i Relaigh wciągneli dziewczyny na łódka. Na nie szczęście Relaigh'a musiał wciągnąć Camille a ta go ugryzła w ucho. Wyspa strachu, kilka godzin później 140px|right 140px|right Wszyscy zawodnicy na wyspę dotarli wieczorem a dokładnie około 15 minut temu. Podzielili się obozami drużynowo. Po prawej stronie plaży Jednorożce a po lewej Nie Ogarniam. Obóz Jednorożców <3: Allisyn i Debby zajęły się znalezieniem pożywienia a Sue i Shanica zrobieniem szłasów. Reszta rozpaliła ognisko i przy nim się wylegiwała. '''Bradley: Oj szok! Ile było tego wiosłowania ! -.- Gabe: Co prawda to prawda.. Destiny: Uwielbiam Jednorożce! <3 Szkoda że żaden z nich już nie żyje! :< Steven: '''Skąd wiesz? Może to nie ostatni Jednorożec na ziemi! '''Destiny: Masz racje! Kocham cię <3 I teraz się przekonuje że mogę zrobić dla ciebie absolutnie, absolutnie wszystko. Gabe: 'Ohoho. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) '''Steven: Wiedziałem że mnie za zboczeńca wezmą! -.- Sue: '''Skończyłam pierwsza! '''Shanica: '''Ja buduję już 3 szałas! '''Sue: Potrzebujemy tylko dwóch! Shanica: 'Pff. Ja potrzebuje oddzielnego! ''Allisyn i Debby przyszły z jagodami. '''Allisyn: Mamy kolację! Debby: Dużo jagódek! Bradley: A wiecie w ogóle co to za jagódki? Allisyn: 'Raczej nie trujące. ''Sue i Shanica podeszły po jagódki. Wszyscy je zjedli, oprócz Bradley'a. Obóz Nie Ogarniam 140px|right 140px|right Tutaj było inaczej. Po swojej stronie mieli gigantyczne drzewo na plaży z liśćmi. Tori i Trina postanowiły że będą siedzieć na gałęzi. Pod spodem po dwóch stronach siedziały Chyna i Camille. Chłopacy zaś siedzieli przy wodzie. '''Tori: '''Ale my mamy wspaniałe widoki! <3 '''Trina: Właśnie! <3 Chyna: Zamknijcie się! -.- Camille: Przez was przemokłyśmy! Tori: No to w stronę słońca! <3 Trina: Właśnie! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Chyna:' Obie są głupie jak drzewo. Pewnie te przy którym siedzę to jest ich kuzyństwo. Jasper nurkował w wodzie. Po chwili przyniósł wielką rybę. Allan: '''Co ty mu zrobiłeś? '''Relaigh: Właśnie! Ross: Nic. On chce mi zaimponować. Nie jak wy.. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Allan: Następny powinien odpaść Ross. Denerwujący palant! Jasper: Super taka ryba? Ross: 'Super, super. Teraz rozpal ognisko! ''Jasper rzucił rybą w Ross'a i poleciał rozpalić ognisko. 'Ross: '''Fuj! Reklama ''Dookoła świata. 11 par! Jedna wygrana! Jeden świat! Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race! Reality-Show które jest najlepsze, zostanie pokazany w wersji Fikcji! Przegapisz, umrzesz! Autorka- Vamelia! Niesamowita Podróż trwa! Wyspa Strachu, plaża 140px|right Obóz Jednorożce <3: Okazało się że jagody są toksyczne i powodują mówienie prawdy, dziwne zachowanie i szczęście. Cały wieczór zamienił się w wieczór zwierzeń przy ognisku. 'Camille: '''Kiedyś zakochała się w rumunie z jednym okiem! Hihi! Mówił że jestem jego oczkiem w głowie! Hihi. ''Wszyscy się zachichotali. '''Steven: A byłaś kiedyś w psychiatryku? Camille: Niee.. Żaden z nich nie był za dobry by mnie trzymać więc postanowili odpuścić.. hihi.. ale mam zakaz bycia w Rumunii. Allisyn: Dlaczego? <3 Camille: 'Bo tego mojego dawnego chłopaka podpaliłam .o.o.o. jeszcze dlatego że nasikałam na prezydenta. Hihi.. ''Wszyscy ponownie zachichotali. '''Sue: Wiecie dlaczego jestem taka zła dla Shanici, tylko nie mówcie Shanice, ok? Shanica jej kiwnęła głową i się zaśmiała. Sue: '''Bo przypomina moją siostrę a ja zawsze dla swojej siostry jestem nie miła. '''Shanica: Nie gadaj? :O Steven: A ja jestem biseksualny! ^^ Destiny i Gabe: Wii ^^ Bradley: Fuuj! ;O Allisyn: A ja się podkochuję w dwóch facetach tylko nie mówcie nikomu. W Bradley'u i Ross'ie.. Tylko że Bradley jest strasznie dziwny i ta jego fryzura.. Oj szok! Nie mówcie tylko im. Bradley z smutną miną odszedł gdzieś daleko od swojej drużyny.. Shanica i Sue opowiadały sobie sekrety na osobności.. Plaża, ranek 140px|right 140px|right Część już nie spała. W pierwszym szałasie spały dziewczyny a w drugim chłopacy. Nieoczekiwanie Destiny, Steven i Debby spali w 3 co wszystkich zdziwiło. Powoli powracała im pamięć z wieczoru. Bradley nie odzywał się w ogóle do Allisyn a dziewczyny ciągle trzymały sobie rękę na buzi bo na złość chciały wszystkim rozpowiedzieć swoje sekrety. W drugiej drużynie noc przebiegła trochę inaczej. Dziewczyny przy drzewie spały a chłopacy na piasku podjadając po kryjomu upieczoną rybę. Rankiem na niebie fruwał tablet na spadochronie zrzucony przez samolot Chefowej. Łapiąc go obydwa zespoły odtworzyły materiał. (Z Tableta)Eric: Jak tam noc? Podobało się? Haha! Powinienem wcześniej was ostrzec by nie jeść nic co pływa koło wyspy i się na niej znajduję. Może być w jakimś stopniu trujące. Namierzyliśmy kwiat gdzię przy wybuchu Samolotu. Tam się znajduję. Oczywiście poszukajcie też moich pomocników. Dzikiej Ari i Fana władzy nad światem, Bobbie'go. Chyna: Jeszcze jakieś życzenia? -.- Bradley: To jest nagrany materiał a nie na żywo. Tablet wybuchnął. Allisyn: 'Wow! Niezłe zejście co nie Bradley. ''Bradley odszedł bez słowa od Allisyn. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) ''Allisyn': Z tego co w nocy powiedziałam jest tylko 40% prawdy! Jak można nawet za tak mały wybryk się obrazić?! Widać że to nie facet dla mnie ._.. Zostaje mi, Ross *-* ''Drużyny wyruszyły w głąb lasu za tropem nadal unoszącego się dymu. Gdzieś przy wraku samolotu 140px|right 140px|right Obie drużyny szedły przed siebie ale ich droga się rozdzieliła jak Jednorożce poszedli pod górkę a Nie Ogarniam stokiem pomiędzy jeziorem. Jednorożce <3: Na ich drodzę pojawiła się dziwna osoba z porwanymi ciuchami i trochę zwęglonymi włosami. Trzymała tylko cały zakrwawiony kamień. ???: Ooo.. Ludzie <3 Allisyn: 'Zostaw! Zjedz Debby! '''Debby: '''Co?! Ja?! '???: Nie bójcie się! Ja jestem Ari i nie zjadam ludzi! Gabe: To co robi ten zakrwawiony kamień w twoim ręku? Ari: '''To tylko Dżemik! Nie miałam czym otowrzyć więc rzuciłam w niego kamieniem <3 '''Bradley: Czyli jesteś jedną z tych pomocników Erica? Ari: '''On nas inaczej nazwał. '''Sue: Jak? Ari: '''Cytuje " Małpy które będą mi służyć to zabawy!". '''Shanica: A..ha. Gabe: '''Pomożesz nam się szybko znaleźć przy tym samolocie. '''Ari: Jasne. Ari związała wszystkich liną i zaczęła ich ciągnąć. Nie Ogarniam: Oni mieli mniej szczęścia. Przejście było tak wąskie że musieli iść pojedyńczą plecami do ściany. Spadli by do wody jeśli by zrobili krok do przodu. Tori: Wii! <3 Trina: Przygoda! <3 Ross: Zamknąć się! Jasper: Słuchać Ross! Chyna: Nie rozkazuj mi! Allan: 'Zakmnij się divo! ''Chyna zrzuciła Allan'a do wody. Za nim poleciał też Relaigh. '''Ross: Wszyscy skaczą do wody. U źródła pewnie znajduje się samolot. Wszyscy wskoczyli do wody a prąd prowadził ich do samolotu. Wrak Samolotu Obie drużyny dotrały na miejsce z podobnym czasem. Na miejscy zobaczyli mnóstwo odłamków samolotu, wielki wrak a w nim kwiat w doniczce. Niestety, ktoś go pilnował. Bobbie. Ciągle majstrował coś z radiem. Najprawdopodobniej chciał się z kimś skontaktować. Bradley: '''Stary! Nic ci nie jest? '''Bobbie: Stul twarz! Ross: '''My tutaj po ten kwiat! '''Bobbie: Taa, a ja tutaj na wakacjach! Idźcie sobie! Ari: '''Ale to nasi goście.. :< '''Bobbie: Możesz raz się zamknąć. Kazałem ci poszukać jedzenia. Ari: No to przecież tutaj stoi! -(pokazuje na zawodników)- Gabe: Że co? Tori i Trina: '''Wii.. to znaczy.. Że co? '''Allisyn: Ja nie chcę być żywą przekąską Bobbie: Nie! Nigdy bym ludzi nie zjadł! Poza tym jestem tutaj od jednego dnia to raczej jeszcze tak nie zbzikowałem. Allan: My tylko po kwiat i odpływamy! Bobbie: Co? Wy łódkami!? Bobbie się zerwał i biegł w stronę skąd przyszli zawodnicy. Coś we wraku wybuchło i kawał ciężkiej blachy przetransportowało na drzewo które pod ciężarem spadło wprost na nogę Bobbie'go. Bobbie: Pomóżcie darmozjady! Shanica: Pomóżmy mu. Drużyna Jednorożce <3 pomagały podnieść drzewo. W rzeczywistości nie było wcale duże ani grube. Jednak mniej niż 5 osób by go nie podniosło. Nie Ogarniam zaś pobiegły do wraku i zabrały roślinę. Ross: 'Nara frajerzy! ''Nie Ogarniam sobie uciekli. Jednorożce podnieśli drzewo. '''Bobbie: Dzięki! Bobbie zamachnął się na Allisyn ale Bradley przyjął cios za nią i obezwładnił Bobbie'go. (Pokój Zwierzeń)' Allisyn': On, uratował mą twarz *-* Shanica: I co? Teraz już przegraliśmy -.- Sue: Brawo! Mogliśmy tak wziąść kwiat a nie pomagać temu dziwakowi. Ari: '''A ja? '''Sue: Cicho bądź świrusko! Reszta zawodników i Ari sobie poszły. Zostawili Bobbiego związanego do drzewa. Ceremonia 140px|right 140px|right Wszyscy zawodnicy już siedzieli na swoich miejscach a Eric trzymał 7 kiełbasek na tacy. Eric: '''No witajcie, witajcie ponownie! Drugi raz.. z rzędu? '''Sue: '''Nie gadaj tylko mów kto odpada! '''Eric: '''Ech. Ty zawsze psujesz atmosfere. Więc tak.. Bradley, Sue, Allisyn, Debby, Destiny, Gabe są bezpieczni. Sue jest zagrożona ale odpada Shanica! Pa! Wszystkim rzuca kiełbaski. '''Allisyn: Dlaczego tak szybko? ._. Eric: 'Mam jeszcze dużo do załatwienia. ''Eric zabrał Shanicę ze sobą. '''Shanica: Dlaczego ja?! :< Żegnajcie! Dajcie popalić Sue! (Pokój Zwierzeń/Przed Ceremonią) Sue: Zmienia głosy w urnie. Przykro mi! Mogłaś zdradzić moje sekrety! Muszę dbać o siebie. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale ja cię nawet nie lubię. Port Luzerów Wypolerowana rakieta już czekała. Shanica i Eric czekali jeszcze na kogoś. Chefowa i Ari przyszły z wyrzutnią głowic i z jedną Głowicą Wodorową. Shanica: 'Co wy chcecie zrobić!? Ja nie chcę umierać. ''Chefowa podała głowicę Eric'owi a Shanicę posadziła na rakiecie. '''Eric: To nie na ciebie złotko. Poza tym mamy za mały budżet by się ciągać po sądach. Chefowa także podała Eric'owi lemoniade z kwiatkiem który był na Wyspie Strachu. Shanica: On był tylko do soczku?! Eric: 'Taak. Bayu! ''Rakieta wystrzeliła. '''Eric: '''A teraz czas na zabawę. '''Ari: Powiedziałeś że masz za mały budżet to skąd masz głowicę? Eric: 'No cóż. Kupiłem je zanim budźet padł. Haha! Teraz muszę coś zrobić. ''Eric wystrzelił głowicę prosto w Wyspę Strachu. Nastąpił na niej wielki wybuch. '''Eric: Może to go od uczy rozbijania się cudzymi samlotami. No cóż. To koniec na dziś. Więc bla,bla,bla. Oglądajcie nas za tydzień! Bayu Ekskluzywny klip Na jeszcze dalej stojącej wyspie. Na plaży chodził sobie Bobbie czekający może na przepływający statek. Zamiast tego na plażę wyrzuciło Milo który kilka dni temu uciekał przed Bteh. Bobbie: Na prawde?! Ludzi to wyrzucasz ale jedzenia lub przepływającego statku to nie?! Milo: Pomóż! Dziwaczka chce się ze mną ożenić. A ja nie jestem nawet pewny czy to dziewczyna! :O Bobbie: Ach tak? Będę robił na tobie eksperymenty! Milo: To i tak lepsze od niej! Bobbie zabrał Milo w głąb zniszczonego lasu Koniec ;P Czy jesteś zadowolony z eliminacji Shanica'i? Tak Nie Jak ci się podobał odcinek ^^? Supcio <3 Fajny ^^ Dobry Może być Nie mam zdania >.< Ohydny Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnie Dramatycznej Wyspy!